Os novos Dourados
by x0o Nyghtmare o0x
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Hades os cavaleiros de ouro morreram sobrando apenas Dohko que foi nomeado mestre do santuario, e Athena mandou chamar os novos cavaleiros de ouro e não são apenas cavaleiros... Ps.: Se quiserem q eu continue é so mandar um PM oK
1. Apresentações

**_É o meu Primeiro Fic por isso nao me esganem _**

(ação do personagem) Ex: - (apontando para a porta)

- fala do personagem Person - Ex - Saia da minha casa

- PERSONAGEM GRITANDO - Ex - FORA AGORA

´´pensamento do personagem - Ex - ´´Que cara chato

(#comentário do autor...Eu) - Ex - (# Um comentário bobo)

**_Os novos Dourados_**

Depois da guerra santa com o rei do submundo Hades, Athena pediu que chamassem as doze pessoas que estavam sendo treinadas pelos cavaleiros de ouro secretamente.Dohko o cavaleiro de Libra único sobrevivente da batalha contra Hades foi nomeado mestre do santuário por Athena para guiar os novos cavaleiros de ouro.

Saori – Dohko, como nem Shion, nem Saga estão vivos você será o novo grande mestre e ira liderar os cavaleiros de ouro e o santuário.

Dohko – Mas Athena! Já não há mais cavaleiros de ouro vivos alem de mim!

Saori – Calma Dohko, estão a caminho doze jovens que irão ocupar as dose casas zodiacais.

Dohko – Certo Athena será uma honra!

Entra Tatsumi no salão do grande mestre:

Tatsumi – Srta Saori eles estão aqui os mande entrar?

Saori – Sim Tatsumi, por favor.

Tatsumi vai ao local onde estão os futuros ´´dourados.

Tatsumi – Entrem, Srta Saori os espera.

Entra assim doze jovens no salão do grande mestre a encontro de Athena:

Saori – Sejam bem vindos, como vocês sabem seus antigos mestres os cavaleiros de ouro perderam suas vidas na batalha contra Hades e vocês foram escolhidos para proteger o santuário no lugar, quem eu chamar venha ate aqui que eu irei entregar suas respectivas armaduras.

Saori – Patrícia

Dohko – Patrícia??? O cavaleiro de Áries na verdade é uma amazona?

Saori – Sim Dohko Patrícia será uma de muitas amazonas no santuário.

Dohko - ´´Será que ela quer nos substituir por um bando de garotas???, Se bem que garotas no santuário são uma boa!!

Paty – Aqui! Vem uma garota que aparenta ter uns 16 anos, cabelos roxo ate o meio das costas(# Mas não é Rebelde), olhos castanhos claro com uma blusinha branca e calça jeans.

Saori – Patrícia você será a protetora da 1ª casa a de Áries.(Entrega a armadura de ouro de Áries)

Paty – Obrigada!(Ela volta para onde estava)

Saori – Jonata!

John – Oi (levantando a mão) Um garoto que parece ter uns 19 anos, pele bronzeada pelo sol, cabelo preto e curto, olhos castanho escuro vestindo uma calça preta e uma camiseta verde e amarelo(# detalhe na camiseta ta escrito ´´Vai Brasil) (# Será que ele usou essa camiseta na copa?)

Saori – Jonata você será o protetor da 2ª casa à de Touro.(e entrega a armadura de Touro)

John – Valeu ops! Obrigado!

Saori – Clark!

Clark – (Sem dizer nada vai ate Athena) Esse parece ter uns 18 cabelo azul ate o meio das costas, olhos castanhos escuro vestia uma camiseta sem manga vinho e uma calça azul.

Saori – Clark você será o guardião de 3ª casa, a de Gêmeos (e entrega a armadura de Gêmeos a ele)

Clark – (Ele ainda sem dizer nada acena com a cabeça e volta para o seu lugar)

Saori – Jade!

Jade – Eu (com um sorriso meio que maligno no rosto) Ela deve ter uns 17 anos, cabelo curto e azul, olhos azuis, vestia uma camiseta vermelha e uma saia preta.

Saori – Jade você será a protetora da 4ª casa, a de Câncer.(entrega a armadura de Câncer)

Jade – Thanks (fala quase sussurrando e lentamente volta para seu lugar)

Saori – Chloe!(# Se lê Cloue)

Chloe – Eu, Eu!(Toda empolgada vai rapidamente ate Athena, que tropeça e quase cai no meio do caminho) Ela aparenta ter uns 16 anos, cabelo castanho e curto, olhos verdes e vestia um vestido meio laranja.

Saori – Chloe você será a protetora da 5ª casa, a de Leão.(entrega a ela a armadura de Leão)

Chloe – Claro! (Acenando positivamente com a cabeça)

Saori – Camila!

Camila – Oie!(fala de um jeito bem descontraído) Uma garota que parece ter uns 17 anos, cabelos loiros e longos ate a cintura, pele clara, olhos azuis vestindo um vestido curto vermelho.

Saori – Camila você será a guardiã da 6ª casa, a de Virgem (recebendo a armadura de Virgem)

Camila – Será uma Honra (Fazendo uma reverencia)

Saori – Zeck!

Zeck – Eu aqui ó!(balançando no alto o braço de um lado para o outro) Um garoto com mais ou menos uns 17 anos, cabelo curto castanho claro, olhos verdes e vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça marrom.

Saori – Zeck você será o pro...

Dohko – Isso Zeck!!!Ops desculpa prossiga.

Saori – Como dizia, protetor da 7ª casa, a de Libra (Entrega a ele a armadura de Libra)

Zeck – Yes! (dando um pulo) (olhando para Athena) – Foi mal.(volta para seu lugar)

Saori – Mary!

...(silencio)

Saori – Mary?

Mary – ãhhhh? É comigo?(distraída conversando com Camila) Uma garota que aparentava ter uns 16 anos, cabelos loiros ate o meio das costas, olhos verdes e vestia uma blusinha azul e uma calça branca.

Saori – Não, não é nada só ia dizer que você é a nova protetora da 8ª casa, a de escorpião, mas já que você não esta interessada...

Mary – Naaaaaaão eu quero sim (fazendo cara de choro) (Todos dão risada)

Saori – Brincadeira (e entrega a armadura de Escorpião sorrindo)

Mary – (Com uma mão na cabeça) Ufa...Obrigada!(e volta para seu lugar)

Saori – Eduard!

Ed – I am here! Um garoto de uns 18 anos, cabelos loiro e curto, olhos azuis e vestia uma camisa azul e uma calça preta.

Saori – Eduard você será o protetor da 9ª casa, a de Sagitário.(entrega a armadura de sagitário) (#Isso já ta ficando repetitivo)

Ed – Certamente!(e volta para o seu lugar)

Saori – Icaro!

Icaro – Senhorita (Fazendo uma reverencia)

Saori – Icaro você será o protetor da 10ª casa, a de Capricórnio.

Icaro – Sim My Lady, serei assim como Shura meu mestre o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena (e se retira)

Saori – Andy!

Andy – Aqui! Um garoto que aparentava ter uns 18 anos, cabelos preto curto, olhos castanhos escuro, vestia uma camiseta sem manga azul e uma calça preta.

Saori – Andy você será o guardião da 11ª casa, a de Aquário (entrega a armadura de aquário)

Andy – Sim senhora! (Batendo continência)

Saori – E finalmente, Amanda!

Amy – Euxinha! (dando um Thauzinho) Parecia ter mais ou menos uns 16 anos, tinha cabelo comprido ate um pouco abaixo da cintura azul claro, e olhos cor de mel e vestia uma blusinha rosa e uma saia rosa também.

Saori – Amanda você será a protetora da 12ª casa, a de Peixe (entrega a armadura de Peixe)

Amy – Bigado!

Saori – Bem agora que todos são oficialmente cavaleiros e é claro amazonas de ouro pode ir cada um para suas respectivas casas e arrumem tudo que esta uma bagunça lá vocês sabem né batalha aqui batalha ali e não tiveram tempo para arrumar nada; bom ate amanha.

SAINT SEIYA NÃO É MEU SE FOSSE SEIYA JÁ ESTARIA MORTO.


	2. Arrumando as 12 casas

**_Chapter II_**

(ação do personagem) Ex: (apontando para a porta)

- fala do personagem Ex: - Saia da minha casa

- PERSONAGEM GRITANDO Ex: - FORA AGORA

´´pensamento do personagem Ex: - ´´Que cara chato

(#comentário do autor...Eu) Ex: (# Um comentário bobo)

------NO ULTIMO CAPITULO

Saori – Bem agora que todos são oficialmente cavaleiros e é claro amazonas de ouro pode ir cada um para suas respectivas casas e arrumem tudo que esta uma bagunça lá vocês sabem né batalha aqui batalha ali e não tiveram tempo para arrumar nada; bom ate amanha

_**Arrumando as 12 Casas**_

Bem depois de toda essa cerimônia de iniciação os novos Dourados foram arrumar suas casas e:

Na entrada da casa de Áries:

Paty – Bem... Vamos lá!(Entrando na casa de Áries)

Paty – Comida no chão, roupas jogadas, desordem total...

Paty – Pra mim ta tudo Ok!

Paty – O que é aquilo? (Entrando numa salinha)

Paty – Noooooooossa!(olhando para varias armaduras quebradas)

Paty – É o mestre Mu era mesmo um homem ocupado!

Paty – É to vendo que tenho muito trabalho pela frente (com uma cara de preguiça começa a reparar as armaduras quebradas)Na casa de touro:

* * *

John – Legal to na casa de Touro!

Roooooooooooooonc

Jonh – É e to com fome também, cadê a cozinha?

Jonh – Vamos ver o que tem na geladeira!

Jonh – (Pega um copo de leite vencido) Olha, que sorte iogurte!

Jonh – (bebendo) Ahhhhhh! E ta fresquinho!

Jonh – Agora algo para comer! (Indo ate a fruteira)

Jonh – (Pegando uma laranja estragada) O que é isso? (E da uma mordida)

Jonh - Não sei o que é, mas ta gostoso!

* * *

Enquanto Jonh faz seu lanchinho vamos à casa de Gêmeos:

Clark – Vamos ver a misteriosa casa de Gêmeos!(Entra na casa de Gêmeos com uma mochila nas mãos)

Clark – Cara eu to com sono!

Clark – E pensar que eu tenho que arrumar tudo isso!

Clark – Vô começa logo!(Pega a mochila e joga tudo dentro de uma gaveta)

Clark – Pronto terminei, agora vou dormir (deitando na cama)

Clark – Que isso?(procurando o que lhe incomodava as costas)

Clark – É um retrato do meu mestre com uma mulher, olha tem alguma coisa escrita atrás:

Clark – Aqui diz: Minha querida ''Dondoca''!

Clark – Dondoca??? É to começando a descobrir os mistérios da misteriosa casa de Gêmeos!

* * *

Na entrada da casa de Câncer:

Jade – Vamos ver como meu mestre deixou a casa(Entra na casa)

Jade – ahhhhhhhhhhh! Tem um monte de crânios no chão, nas paredes, em todo lugar!

Jade – Hum... Legal!

Jade – (Olha uma prateleira com vários bonequinhos de pano parecidos com os cavaleiros de ouro)´´será que o mestre brincava de boneca?

Jade – ah deixa pra lá, vô continuar arrumando!

* * *

Na casa de Leão:

Chloe – Bom vamos arrumar tudo!

Chloe – Mas antes! (Liga o Som e começa a dançar)

Chloe – (Pega um espanador e começa a limpar a casa de leão dançando)

Quando esta quase terminando

Chloe – Ufa, só falta limpar atrás desse móvel e...

Chloe – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Dando um pulo para traz)

Chloe – CÁPSULA DO PODER!!!!!!!!!!!

Dava para escutar o grito e a explosão de todo o santuário

Zeck – Chloe!(sai correndo em direção a casa de Leão)

Chloe – (Cai no chão desmaiada)

Zeck chegando na casa de Virgem.

Camila – Zeck aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Zeck – Não ouviu o grito?

Camila – Não, que grito?

Zeck – Não ouviu!!!!! Eu escutei lá da casa de Libra, o que você estava fazendo?

Camila – Meditando!

Zeck – E com todo esse silencio você não escutou?

Camila – Não, mas não importa que grito é esse?

Zeck – Veio da casa de leão!(e volta a correr)

Zeck – Chloe?(Chegando a casa de Leão)

Zeck – Chloe!!!(vendo a garota desmaiada e a parede da casa de Leão destruída)

Zeck – Chloe fala comigo!(colocando-a no sofá)

Chloe – hã!(recuperando a consciência)

Zeck – O que houve aqui?

Chloe – É... Bem... Foi que... é... Eu estava limpando atrás da estante quando apareceu uma aranha, ai eu me assustei e lancei meu ''CAPSULA DO PODER'' contra ela, ai eu destruí a aranha e a parede junto ai um pedaço da parede bateu na minha cabeça e eu apaguei.

Zeck Gota - Todo esse escândalo por causa de uma aranha?

Chloe – (Rindo) Foi mal!

Zeck – Não quer que eu fique aqui com você?

Chloe – Não já estou bem, não se preocupe!

Zeck – Ta (indo embora) – Se cuida ta?

Chloe – Ta, valeu!

Chloe – Zeck!

Zeck – Hã?

Chloe – Você veio lá da casa de Libra só pra me ajudar?

Zeck – ehhh... Foi!

Chloe – (Se aproximando) Obrigada! (Dando um Abraço nele)

Zeck – '.'Corado'.' De nada!(fala baixinho)

Zeck – Ate mais! (Subindo para Virgem)

Chloe – Ate mais!

Na casa de Virgem:

Camila – Caramba! Aqui ta uma bagunça!

Camila – É rosário no chão, varias estatuas do Buda espalhadas por ai!

Camila – Vou começar a arrumar tudo!

Nisso Zeck passa:

Camila – Zeck não quer me ajudar a arrumar tudo isso?

Zeck - ...

Camila – Zeck! Zeck? ZEEEEEECK!

Zeck – Hã, o que falou comigo?

Camila – Falei, Chloe esta bem?

Zeck – Chloe? (com um leve sorriso no rosto)

Camila – É a menina que você foi ajudar? O que deu em você?

Zeck – Não foi nada foi só uma aranha e...

Camila – Aranha?

Zeck – É e... Nada não! O que dizia?

Camila – Quer me ajudar a arrumar a casa de Virgem?

Zeck – Claro meu mestre não ficava lá na casa de Libra e ta tudo arrumadinho.

Camila – Oba! Você arruma ali e eu aqui e...

* * *

Deixe eles arrumando ai e vamos ver a casa de Escorpião:

Mary – Nossa aqui ta uma bagunça!

Mary – Que isso (vendo um fio embaixo da cama)

Mary – Oba! Um Diskman!

Mary – ´´Preferia um Mp3

Mary – Deixa-me ver que CD tem? (Abre o Diskman)

Mary – Adoro esse CD! É meu mestre tinha bom gosto (Coloca os fones e aperta Play)

Mary – Ué cadê a musica?

Mary – Será que ta quebrado?

Mary – Ahhh! Ta sem pilha!(Começa a procurar por uma pilha)

Mary – Droga! Não tem aqui!

Mary – Já sei vou pedir pro Ed na casa de Sagitário!

E corre em direção a sagitário

* * *

Na casa de sagitário:

Ed – Como meu mestre não habitava essa casa, ta tudo limpinho e arrumadinho.

Nesse momento chega Mary

Mary – Ed tem pilhas ai sobrando?

Ed – Não Mary, Não tenho não!

Mary – Tem certeza?

Ed – Tenho porque?

Mary – Tem, cadê?

Ed – O que?

Mary – As pilhas

Ed – Eu não tenho!

Mary – Mas você acabo de fala que tem?

Ed – Eu tenho certeza que eu não tenho pilha e não pilha e não tenho certeza, ou será o contrario?

Mary – (Coçando a cabeça) Que?

Ed – Eu não sei você ta me confundindo!

Mary – Pra mim você ta me enrolando pra não me empresta!

Ed – Não, eu não tenho mesmo!

Mary – Ta bom, então eu vo procura!(Corre e começa a revirar as coisas)

Ed – Hei o que você ta fazendo, para!

Mary – Aha, então tem pilha mesmo e você não quer ma empresta!

Mary – Vai rapidinho já já te devolvo!

Ed – Mas eu não tenho!

Mary – Já que você não quer me da vo continua procurando! (Continua revirando tudo)

Ed – Não ai não, ai eu acabei de arrumar...Não ai também não, PARA!

Mary – O que tem ali?(apontando para uma porta)

Ed – Meu quarto porque?

Mary – Vo lá vê!(Entrando no quarto)

Ed – Para no meu quarto não!(Correndo atrás dela)

Mary – Porque não? (Abrindo o armário e tirando todas as roupas)

Ed – Para minhas roupas!(recolhendo elas)

Mary – O que é isso?

Ed – Que foi achou a pilha?

Mary – Não, mas achei um pijama de ursinho!

Mary – Você usa pijama de ursinho?

Ed – Foi presente da minha mãe, pelo menos é quentinho!

Mary – Vo te fala cada doido que eu encontro!

Mary – Ahhhhhhh! Já sei! (Apontando para cama)

Ed – O que tem a cama!

Mary – Eu sempre escondo coisas em baixo do colchão!(Jogando o colchão no chão)

Mary – Não, não tem nada!

Ed – Eu sei! (quase chorando)

Mary – É Ed você não tem pilhas mesmo!

Ed – É e como você descobriu isso?(Falando de um jeito Cínico)

Mary – Calma já to indo embora!

Ed – Perai, você destrói metade da minha casa e depois vai embora?

Mary – Não posso fazer nada! (Virando o rosto e indo em direção a saída de casa de sagitário)

Ed – Eu te pego! (Com uma expressão agressiva na face)

Mary – Ops! RESTRIÇÂO!(Imobilizando Ed e aproveitando para fugir)

Segue em direção a Capricórnio.

Ed – (Já livre) Droga, agora vou ter que arrumar tudo isso!

* * *

Na casa de Capricórnio:

Icaro – Nossa a estatua que simboliza que eu sou o mais fiel a Athena!

Icaro – Vou Limpa ela! (Pegando um pano)

Ai chega a doida, Quer dizer a Mary.

Mary – Icaro!

Icaro – Oi, agora não to ocupado!

Mary – Icaro! O que você ta fazendo?

Icaro – Limpando!

Mary – Icaro!

Icaro – Que!

Mary – Limpando o que?

Icaro – Não ta vendo?

Mary – Icaro!

Icaro – (Já perdendo a paciência) Ta bom o que foi?

Mary – Tem pilha?

Icaro – Tenho! Agora me deixa trabalha!

Mary – Icaro! Me dá?

Icaro – (Suspiro) So se você parar de me encher o saco! (Pegando as pilha)

Mary – Valeu!

Icaro – Ta bom agora deixa eu sozinho!

Mary – Icaro!

Icaro – O QUE È AGORA!

Mary – (assustada) Nada, so ia perguntar por que você fica limpando essa estatua feia?

Icaro – QUE? Da isso aqui!(pega as pilhas da mão dela e joga longe)

Mary – Hei! Porque fez isso?

Icaro – Porque você é chata!

Mary – Num so chata!(Cruzando os braços e virando de costas)

Icaro - ´´Assim ela para( E continua o que estava fazendo)

Icaro – Ah finalmente terminei, hã ainda ta ai xô, fssss xô fssss fssss (fazendo um gesto estranho)

Mary – Não sei como você pode ser dicipulo do Shura!

Icaro – Assim como meu mestre sou o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena!

Icaro – Agora tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar! (Se virando)

Mary -´´So se for o cavaleiro mais 'puxa saco de Athena', ele vai ver(pegando um pouco de barro no chão) (com uma expressão maligna no rosto)

Mary – Icaroooooo!(E joga o barro na estatua limpinha e sai correndo em direção a Aquário)

Icaro – Nãaaaaaaaaao!(com as mãos na cabeça)

* * *

Na casa de Aquário:

Andy – Ufa, Terminei!

Andy – Agora eu vo descansar escutando alguma coisa

Andy – Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu MP3 comigo (coloca os fones e deita na cama)

Andy – (fecha os olhos por um instante e a musica para)

Andy – Hei, o que você pensa que esta fazendo?(Olhando Mary pegar as pilhas do MP3)

Mary – To pegando as pilhas pra mim escuta o meu Diskman ta, depois eu devolvo!

Andy – Mas eu tava escutando! (Levantando da cama)

Mary – Agora não ta mais!

Andy – Olha aqui garota você não pode invadir minha casa assim e pegar minhas coisas sem pedir!

Mary – Mas eu pedi!

Andy – Mas eu não disse que emprestava!

Mary – Claro se você pensar muito você pode não me emprestar!

Andy – Mas esse é o ponto!

Mary – Ah! Não interessa depois es volto com suas pilhas!

Andy – Me devolve minhas pilhas?

Mary – Não devolvo! (Cruzando os braços e virando o rosto)

Andy – Devolve minhas pilhas a-go-ra!

Mary – Na-na-ni-na-não!

Andy – Mas que menina teimosa você heim!?

Mary – Teimosa não, persistente é diferente!

Andy – Ta, eu te empresto as pilhas, e eu? Fico sem ouvi nada?

Mary – Eu não to nem ai!

Andy – Você é Teimosa e mesquinha!

Mary – E você é pão duro!

Andy – Pão duro eu?

Mary – É não quer nem empresta umas miseras pilhas!

Andy – É que eu também quero ouvir!

Mary – Então vai comprar ué!

Andy – Pra que comprar se eu posso usar as MINHAS PROPRIAS PILHAS!

Mary – Ta eu não vo fica aqui discutindo por causa de umas pilhas eu vo embora!

Andy – Ate que enfim (Estendendo a mão para receber as pilhas de volta)

Mary – Que foi?

Andy – To esperando você me da minhas pilhas, oras!

Mary – Vai compra!

Andy – Caramba Garota, Você é venenosa que nem um...Um...

Mary –...Escorpião? (Completando a frase)

Andy – Você não tem jeito mesmo em garota?

Mary – Não, agora tenho que ir! (se virando e indo embora)

Andy – (com a paciência já esgotada, puxa ela pelo braço e segura em seus ombros, Ocasionando um encontro de olhares)

Mary – ('.'Corado'.'Sem reação encararam-se por uns segundos)

Andy –'.'Corado'.' Me desculpe (Soltando ela)

Mary – Não, me desculpe você, Tome (Entregando as pilhas)

Andy – Não, pode levar!

Mary – Ta bom! (se virando)

Andy – Hã?

Mary – Brincadeira! (Sorrindo) quer ouvir comigo?(fala de um jeito calmo e sereno)

Andy – Claro!

E descem os dois para Escorpião.

* * *

Enquanto isso na casa de Peixes:

Amy – Nossa como aqui ta arrumadinho!

Amy – Bom vou dar uma volta por aqui!

Amy – Ahhh! Vou ver meu quarto!

Amy – Olha um estojo de maquiagem!(pegando na frente de um grande espelho)

Amy – Legal!

Amy – Deixa-me ver a cama!

Amy – Noooooooooossa!(Dando um pulo em cima de uma cama de casal com uma grande rosa estampada na colcha).

Amy – É um colchão de água!

Amy – Que isso?

Amy – ohhhhhh! Que fofuxo um ursinho!

Amy – Que lindu!

Amy – O que mais tem aqui? (Indo a direção da saída de casa de Peixes)

Amy – (Sem palavras)...Nooooooooooooooooooossa!

Amy – É o jardim do meu mestre que lindo! (Deita no meio das rosas com o ursinho)

Amy – Seu nome vai ser Afrodite em homenagem a meu mestre!(E logo pega no sono)

* * *

No salão do Grande Mestre:

Saori – Dohko o que acha deles!

Dohko – Vai dar um pouco de trabalho, mas é uma galerinha legal!

Saori – Que bom! Ate amanha Dohko!

Dohko – Ate amanha Athena!

SAINT SEIYA NÃO È MEU 


End file.
